Another Chance
by Queen of the Insane Fangirls
Summary: Rigby and Eileen's friendship blossomed into something more. They were ready to take it even further. But when he learns a secret about his girlfriend, he doesn't know how to react. Would he stay and help Eileen when she needs him most? Or abandon her, just as his sister did to him? Mostly Rigleen with a little Mordegret sprinkled in.
1. Life is Beautiful

**Author's Notes: The italics in this chapter are thoughts**

* * *

Life is Beautiful

{3rd person POV}

* * *

"Oh Jane, even though its been five years I still miss you so much..." A tear rolled down the raccoon's cheek. "Don said he stopped by earlier, and I would have too, but you know how Benson is with my work schedule," he said with a sigh. He gently touched the top of the gravestone, running his finger along the curve until it reached the ground. "Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you flowers. They're Morning Glories, your favorite." He gently placed the bouquet by the gravestone. More tears started to stream down his face. "I feel like I didn't get to know you enough, even though I did," he had to let out a slight laugh at this comment. "Now I'm not making any sense. Guess I know where it came from." He sat back and looked up at the sky, searching for any sign she was really listening. He smiled through the tears. He knew she was looking out for him, even though he couldn't look out for her anymore.

"You ready, Rigby?" Mordecai walked up slowly behind Rigby, speaking quietly so he didn't startle the softly weeping raccoon.

"Yeah, I'm ready.." Rigby stood up and took one final look at the entire cemetery.

It was simple, all the gravestones were in rows with enough room in between. Flowers were placed on many of them; some had names and dates of birth for couples who didn't even pass yet. The sun had already set, giving the place of rest a more peaceful setting.

Rigby sighed, "She was always so... So..." He started to sob, unable to finish his sentence.

"I know, man." Mordecai put his arm around Rigby as they walked back to the cart. Despite the pair never hugging or even coming closer in contact than a high five, this was an exception. Rigby walked in silence, but a few tears snuck their way down his face.

They drove back to the park; the house was dark when they arrived. The house was never this quiet. The silence became almost unbearable for the poor raccoon.

Mordecai broke it immediately. "I guess everyone is asleep." He looked down at Rigby.

Rigby nodded and walked up to their room, not really wanting Mordecai to follow. The blue jay knew to give Rigby a little space on this day.

The raccoon shut the door behind him, not even bothering to turn on a light. He went to his trampoline bed and layed down. Staring at the ceiling, he thought of all the good times he had with Jane.

There was the time when they were little and went to the zoo. Death Bear scared Rigby, causing Jane to laugh but in a playful way, not meaning to hurt his feelings. She gave him some of her ice cream to make up for it. He also thought of the time Jane and he got lost when trying to pick up Don from karate. Don ended up waiting outside for three hours when the two finally showed up. It was fun getting lost, but boy the lecture they got. Moving on to a happier memory, Rigby thought of the time she and he rode around on bikes through the department store. They always had good times when they were together.

 _It still isn't fair. I can't hate her, even though I want to. I still remember her smile, her laugh, those big brown eyes that saw the beauty in the world. Yet, the world was the reason for her death. I still can't understand what led her to do that to herself..._

 _Speaking of brown eyes..._

Rigby suddenly shot up, panicked. He forgot about his plans with Eileen. They were supposed to go see a new documentary about some endangered animals. it was Eileen's choice, naturally. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed, praying she'd pick up. He sighed with relief when he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Eileen, I'm so so sorry I didn't meet you at the theatre. Something came up and I-"

"It's okay Rigby," She interrupted. Something was off about her voice.

"You're off tomorrow, right?" She didn't answer his question, so he just went on. "I can get Mordecai to cover for me and I can come and see you and make it up to you."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Her voice was more cheery than before, but still not normal. She hung up before Rigby could say goodbye.

 _Something isn't right..._

Rigby sprinted down the stairs as fast as his four legs could.

"Rigby, where are you going?"

Rigby couldn't hear Mordecai's full sentence because he was already out the door. He drove the cart to Eileen's apartment. Despite knocking quite loud for his small arms, nobody answered. He could hear some frantic movement in coming from inside. He tried turning the knob; it was locked. Rigby then decided to pick the lock with one of Eileen's bobby pins he found but never returned. Within seconds, he had the door unlocked. When he opened the door, his eyes grew wide at the sight in the living room of the mole's apartment.

"Eileen!"


	2. Together

**Author's Notes: Yes, I have watched every _Regular Show_ episode so this fanfic won't exactly match the series' progression. But hey, it's just a fanfiction, right? **

* * *

Together

{Rigby POV}

* * *

When I opened the door and saw what was on the paused tv, my mouth hung open.

"Eileen!" She was getting ready to open the door; but I beat her to it.

"Rigby please don't tell anyone!" Her blush was so cute.

"Alright, alright! Wow. Never took you for a girl who watched por-"

"Shush! Margaret might hear you..." She looked towards the hallway where the robin was sleeping.

"What if she would've came out?" I laughed at my own joke, she didn't seemed to enthused.

"She wouldn't have. But please Rigby, if you tell a soul I will tell everyone about your-"

"Woah there, I get it. Why didn't you say 'wait a minute' or I'm coming'?"

"Well I didn't want to wake Margaret by yelling out the door."

"Yet watching tv wouldn't wake her up?"

"I..had the...volume down."

"I guess that makes sense. So you're okay then?"

"Yeah, no worries. But it is getting late, I think you should get home."

"Hmm, I probably should."

I gave her a kiss goodnight and walked back out. Looking at the sky, I had to smile. I drove back to the house and was greeted by a horrific sound: silence. Mordecai must've gone to bed. Dammit.

I walked upstairs and walked into our room. The familiar snore confirmed my suspicions.

I really should talk to him about that.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a text from Eileen. It read: _Need you and Mordecai to come to my apartment if you're free._

I replied yeah, then threw a shirt at Mordecai.

"Wake up, we're going to Eileen's."

He groaned, "Ughhhh, why?"

"I don't know, she texted me so were going!"

After he made himself all pretty in the bathroom, we drove to her place. Margaret was outside carrying a box.

"Oh hey guys. I'm so glad you can help me move today!" She seemed really excited.

"Move...?"

Eileen came out with a box. "Hi Rigby! I can't thank you and Mordecai enough for helping Margerate move into her new apartment. There's some boxes in the living room you guys can bring out." They put their boxes in the moving truck. "We really needed a break."

"I wish you would really tell me when your little girlfriend is gonna put us to work," Mordecai mumbled.

"Hey, I didn't know we were gonna do this!"

While the girls stood outside talking and sipping on tea, Mordecai and I finished moving the boxes. It didn't take too long, but we were still sweating.

"Thanks guys, I owe you one!" Margaret exclaimed.

"How 'bout two sandwiches and coffees 'on the house'?" I eagerly asked.

"Sure guys. Again, thanks." Margaret hugged Mordecai tightly, causing the poor guy to blush.

Of course, I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Eileen. To make up for last night, why don't you and I go to Cheezers later?"

"I'd like to go out, but maybe a more extravagant place?" Eileen gave me a pleading look, so I caved.

"Okay, Okay." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and climbed into the cart with the love-struck blue jay.

I gave him a good smack on the arm "Start driving, it's almost one and I haven't had lunch yet!"

"Quit whining!" I could tell he was slightly annoyed.

* * *

 _Back at the park..._

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY!" Benson bellowed when he saw us pull up.

"Hey Benson, what job do we need to do?" Mordecai asked nervously.

"You two _slackers_ can mow the field for our ultimate frisby game!" He stormed off.

"Damn, must've gotten up on the wrong side of the bed." Mordecai yawned. "And since it's your fault we already did work today, you take first shift driving."

"Aww, what? Fine man." I climbed onto the mower and started it up. Mordecai followed and instantly fell asleep. We didn't get coffee this morning.

I ended up doing the whole field by myself. Mordecai must've worn himself out helping Margaret. Getting off the mower, I walked back to the house and left him there. Skips and Pops were talking in front of the house.

"Oh why hello Rigby!" Pops was always too happy.

"Hey Pops, Skips."

"Where is Mordecai?"

"He wanted to stay at the field for some reason. Speaking of which, I won't be at the game tonight. I'm taking Eileen out tonight."

"Oh good show! Good show! I hope you and Eileen have a jolly good time tonight."

"Thanks, Pops." I smiled and walked into the house to get ready.

* * *

 _Later..._

I drove up to Eileen's place, parking Benson's car in front. (He found out I mowed the yard by myself; so, this was my reward.) I looked at my watch. It was 6:59. _Whew,_ I'm not late _._ I walked up to her door and knocked. Hope she answers this time so I don't have to pick the lock again.

The door opened. "Hi Rigby." Eileen smiled. God, she's beautiful.

"H-hey..Eileen.." She giggled at my shyness.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and led her out.

We drove to a fancier restaurant than Wing Kingdom, but it wasn't as elegant as Bistro en le Parc. Pretty sure we got banned from that place. Anyway, we parked and got a table and ordered our food and drinks.

"I'm really glad we could do this, Rigby. We haven't done anything too special since we started dating."

"Yeah, I just hope this place has good food. I'm starving!"

She laughed and we ate and talked some more. It was nice to spend some quality time with her. Since Benson isn't too friendly when it comes to letting Mordecai and I have off, this felt relaxing. Good thing mowing got me on a slightly on his good side. The dinner was spectacular and the service was amazing. Might have to come here more often.

I looked at my watch. "Wow, it's after 10."

"Yeah. The park is a far drive from here, and my place is only a few minutes..." she hinted.

I blushed a little. "S-sure. I mean, is it okay? What about Margaret?"

"Oh, she's staying with her parents for the weekend. No worries there," she smiled.

"Okay then! Let's go."

I payed our bill and walked Eileen out of the restaurant. We drove to her home and I hesitated a bit before getting out of the car. Would we just go to sleep? Or do something...else? We've been dating for a couple months now, so I think we'd be ready as a couple. But...was she a virgin? Does she know I'm one? I'm driving myself crazy trying to think about it. I don't want to seem like that's the only reason I wanted to spend the night. I'm excited because it's almost like living together. Well, maybe like a preview to how it could be someday.

"Rigby? Are you coming inside or what?" Her cheeks were a light shade of pink.

I didn't even realize that I was staring off into nothing for a few minutes. "Yeah, sorry I was just doing a mental checklist."

She giggled and got out of the car. I followed her into her living room.

Was I going to sleep on the couch? Or in her bed with her? I was getting a little nervous. Were we going to sleep or sleep together? I have to admit, I was a little in the mood. But I don't want her to think I'm rushing anything in our relationship. Did she invite me to spend the night because she wanted us to do that? Shit, this is going to be a long battle with my thoughts.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Notes: I do have to put a warning on this chapter. It may contain a situation that's sensitive to some people. I don't wanna give it away, so just be warned. Also, there will be a POV change in this chapter. Heads up**

* * *

{Eileen's POV}

* * *

Dirty Little Secret

"Do you want anything? Maybe a snack, a drink.." I'm terrified. Is Rigby ready to do that with me? Was I ready? I want us to be closer, and I imagine this will do just that, but what if it goes bad?

His words broke my train of thought. "No thanks. I'm still full from the restaurant."

"Oh, right." I chuckled nervously. "So, you ready to go to bed?"

He nodded and yawned. "You can use the restroom first."

Curse him, being a gentleman at this time. "Alright."

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth quick. I looked at myself in the mirror. Okay, this is it. He will be sleeping in the same bed as you. No reason to panic, right? I used the bathroom and opened the door. Rigby was leaning against the wall looking at his phone.

"It's all yours," I said, walking into my room. He came in after a few minutes passed and nodded.

"Nice room ya got here." He smiled.

"Th-thanks..." I blushed softly, looking at him. Slowly, he walked over. He gently cupped my face in both of his hands. "Rigby.." I looked up at him with soft eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. My arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him back. It was soft, not forceful. It felt like time just stopped. Sure, we've had our kisses before. But it was never as breathtaking as this. He pulled away after what felt like an eternity. His face was bright red.

"Eileen...wow.."

"Rigby.. As much as I want to, I don't think I'm ready for..that yet. I'm sorry..."

"Oh Eileen, it's alright. I'm fine with stopping here." He smiled politely. "Do you wanna get dressed for bed?"

I nodded and he turned around as I slipped into my nightgown. I tapped his shoulder lightly. "Need me to do the same?"

He laughed. "Nah, you can get in bed."

I pulled the covers down and sat down, trying not to watch as Rigby stripped down to a muscle shirt and boxers. Blushing, I pulled the covers over me and layed on my side, facing him. He got in and smiled.

"Goodnight Eileen." He kissed me, then turned off the lamp and laid down.

* * *

 _The next morning_

I sat up in bed and yawned. Looking around, I was a bit startled to see a figure next to me. Upon realizing it was Rigby, I sighed with relief. I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to get myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down when a groggy Rigby came into the kitchen.

"Morning Eileen." He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Rigby. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, your bed is quite cozy. Definitely will have to sleep here a little more often." He smiled and blushed.

"Oh of course. You're always welcome. Want any breakfast?"

"Nah, I should really get back to the park. Might get there early enough for Benson to not be there yet."

"Alrighty, well, have a good day."

"Thanks, Eileen. For everything." He kissed me goodbye and left.

* * *

{ **POV change~ It is now _Rigby's_ POV _}_**

Driving in Benson's car is so weird. It has an air freshener that's labelled "Vanilla" but it doesn't smell like vanilla. I guess I didn't notice it before. Also, he has like a ton of papers shoved in the glovebox and sun visors. I've done my best to not mess up anything, but I can't honestly say I was paying attention when I first got in.

I pulled up to the house where they were having a meeting. Shit. I would've liked a warning so I could leave earlier. I got out and everyone just kinda stared at me.

"Ok, now that Rigby decided to show up, you and Mordecai are going to clean the gutters," Benson ordered.

"Aww, what? I shouldn't get punished because Rigby didn't tell you he was keeping your car for the night!" Mordecai complained.

"Have you not forgotten yesterday you were sleeping on the job?!" Benson was turning red. Mordecai kept quiet. "Alright, everyone get to work!"

Mordecai and I got the ladder to clean the gutters.

"So, where'd you sleep last night?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Dude. You did it with Eileen!"

"What?!" I started to blush. "I did not man! We just went to bed after getting to her place. I swear."

"Hmm.. You might be telling the truth. Let's just get these damn gutters cleaned."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Alright, dude. You're acting strange. We actually did our job without slacking off."

I was really getting pissed off at him. He kept saying there's something off about me. I was fine. "Nothing. Now quit trying to pester me about it!" I stormed off.

"Hey, Rigby. Come here a minute."

I groaned. What does Skips want? "Hi Skips. What's up?"

"I heard Benson say he's been impressed with how much you've been doing lately. Though, he probably won't admit it to your face."

"Really? It's only been two days."

Skips shrugged. "Maybe you're finally happy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Rigby. I have to get back to work."

"Okay, see ya!"

Damn, I need to tell Eileen the good news. I pulled out my phone and saw I already had a text from her.

 _Come by my house later? I get off at five_

Oh, no. I don't want to be put to work again. Well, she didn't mention Mordecai. I looked at the big park clock. It was four thirty. Should be able to walk to the coffee shop before she gets off. I started off, taking in the town. It seemed a lot bigger on foot.

Finally, I reached the coffee shop. When I walked in, the new girl had her back to me.

"Sorry, we're closed."

"That's okay. I'm just here to see Eileen."

She turned to face me. "Oh, you're Rigby. She's behind the counter. I'm sure she won't be long."

I sat down at the usual table Mordecai and I sit at. I feel a little bad for getting mad at him. I decided to text him and apologize. Just as it sent, Eileen came out and greeted me.

"Oh, hey Rigby! What are you doing here?"

"I decided this would be easier than walking to your apartment."

"You walked to here from the park? Oh wow. C'mon, my boss will lock up."

We walked out to her car and got in. We remained silent until we entered her living room.

"So, why'd you want me to come?"

"Oh, right. Here." She handed me a key. "I thought you could have it. Just in case." She smiled.

I hugged her tightly. "Thanks, Eileen. Care if I stay another night?"

"Oh, not at all! Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, you pick." I sat on the couch and texted Mordecai that I wasn't gonna be home tonight.

Eileen sat down beside me and started the movie. "Hope you like action movies."

"Hell yeah I love action!"

She laughed. I noticed she was still in her uniform. Her skirt was riding up a bit. I looked and saw...wait. Were those scars?

"Eileen? What are these?" I pointed to her thigh.

"Oh! Um..nothing.." She put a pillow in her lap.

"Oh my god..." I thought of Jane. She cut on her thighs too. No, I couldn't do this again. I stood up and ran out the door. I could hear Eileen trying to come after me.

"Wait, Rigby!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yes. Eileen cuts. If this makes you uncomfortable, you do not need to continue reading. I do not encourage self harm in any way.**


	4. Broken

**Author's Notes: This chapter does contain some more self harm. Again, I do _not_ promote self harming in any form.**

* * *

Broken

{3rd person POV}

* * *

 _I didn't care. I had to run. No particular place, I just needed to clear my head. I can't believe Eileen would do this to me._

"How could she?!" Rigby screamed at the top of his lungs and punched a tree. He breathed heavily, collapsing onto his knees. "No.. There's no way I can stay here anymore. I can't take losing Eileen because of... that." After the raccoon caught his breath, he started running again. Eventually, he found his way back to the park. _Wait_. He told Mordecai he wasn't coming home for the night. _Dammit_! Before he could even think, Rigby's fist was going toward the cart. It hurt, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. _I don't know what to do!_

"Rigby what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mordecai ran out to where he was. "Rigby, it's okay man."

Rigby didn't realize he was crying. The tears just streamed down his face. Mordecai led him into the house and up to thier room. Rigby sat on his trampoline and wept. He let everything out.

A soft knock came from the door. "Mordecai? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Pops. I'm fine."

Rigby nodded to him as a thanks for covering for him.

"Okay then. Try to get some sleep soon. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

His footsteps faded pretty quick.

"Okay, Rigby. I won't make you talk right now. Whenever you're ready though, I'm here."

Mordecai fell asleep after a while, but there was no way Rigby could sleep knowing those scars were on Eileen. He decided to walk around the house. Rigby made himself a sandwich in the kitchen, but couldn't bring himself to eat it. _God, this was awful. How could she not tell me this? Did anyone know?_

* * *

 _Eileen's house, that night..._

Eileen was pacing back and forth in her living room. _Dammit! I just **had** to keep my uniform on. I just **had** to invite him over today. Why didn't I change into shorts? Why did he even run out anyway? I can't believe this. I'm so angry. Not at him, but myself. This was  my fault. I did this to myself. I deserve this._

Eileen walked into her bathroom and sat on the floor. Pulling up her skirt, Eileen searched for her blade. "You piece of shit. You deserve this. It's all your fault he's gone. Don't even bother anyone anymore." Eileen always told herself she would never cut because of a man. So, she was going to because she was so naive. _Thinking I could actually be happy. Such a stupid mistake!_ She pressed the blade down into her thigh. just above a scar. _Damn, it wasn't as deep as I'd hoped._ Eileen watched the blood bead up and run down her leg when she stood up. She grinned at the sight. _God, it stings, but it feels **so** good!_ She ripped off a square of toilet paper and wiped up the blood that ran down. Eileen wrapped her leg up because she was tired and didn't want to stay here all night just to keep her leg clean.

She went to her bedroom and laid down in her bed. Eileen sighed. _This couldn't be happening. Just when I was starting to feel okay again, my hopes got bashed against the rocks._ She fell asleep pretty quick. Her leg stung the entire night.

* * *

 _Back to the park, next day_

"Is Rigby still in bed? Dammit, I'm going to get that no good slacker out right now!" Benson bellowed.

"Wait, Benson! I need to talk to you. Rigby will need a few days off from work..." Mordecai started.

"What?! Hell no! I can't have this without a good excuse!"

"Please, Benson. I'll do his jobs and I promise not to slack off. Just please, _please_ give Rigby a little time off."

The gumball machine sighed. "Fine. You can clean the fountain yourself. Just know I won't pay him."

"Will do, Benson." Mordecai ran off to clean out the fountain behind the house.

"Just when I thought Rigby was changing. I should've known better." Benson sighed again and met up with Pops.

"Hello there, Benson. What's gotten you upset?"

"Hey Pops. It's nothing. I just thought Rigby was changing for the better. He did his jobs without slacking off for the past two days, but Mordecai said Rigby needed a few days off work."

"Oh you mean Rigby isn't performing his duties today? Oh my..."

"What is it, Pops?"

"I heard crying coming from Mordecai and Rigby's room last night. Perhaps something is wrong?"

Benson shook his head. "Damn, I thought he only needed one day for his sister. Alright, thanks for telling me Pops."

"It was no trouble my good man. Ta ta!" Pops ran off, chasing a butterfly.

Benson walked up to Mordecai and Rigby's door and knocked softly. "Hey, Rigby. If you ever need to talk to anyone, you know we will all be here to help and support you. I'll give you a few more days off, but you do need to come back to work soon. I know losing someone you loved is hard... but we'll help you through it." Nobody answered. Benson left and shook his head as he walked downstairs. _Damn, they must've been close. I didn't expect him to be this hung up about Jane. It has been five years, so I expected just a day would be fine. Just be kind, Benson. Can't lose a worker because of this._ The gumball machine walked around back to see how Mordecai was doing.

* * *

 _The coffee shop, 9:00 am_

"What do you mean she didn't come into work today?!" Margaret demanded.

"S-sorry..she just called...saying she came down with something..." Cynthia quivered. She was the new girl who worked with Eileen.

"Was she fine yesterday?"

"Yeah, really happy. Rigby came to see her at the end of our shifts."

"Rigby." Margaret's eyes narrowed at his name.

"Yeah. Anyway...I'd like to get back to work." Cynthia walked away to take someone's order.

Margaret left the coffee shop and drove to Eileen's apartment. _Dammit, Eileen. Please don't do anything._ Margaret knew of Eileen's 'secret', and has helped her to get on the road to recovery. But, she knew Eileen was still insecure and was bound to relapse at any time. _I'm here for you, just let me help you!_

She pulled up and pounded on Eileen's door. "Eileen, let me in!"

The door opened, but Eileen walked back to the couch. Margret turned on a light. Eileen winced.

"Eileen, what happened? Have you...you know...?"

She nodded and whispered softly, "He found out."

The robin hugged her friend tightly.


	5. Scars

Scars

* * *

Margaret looked at Eileen. "It's okay."

Eileen shook her head. "No, it's not. I have to leave, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"But where will you go?"

"I have some money saved up. That should get me to another town at least."

"Eileen, I can't let you do this!"

"Margaret, please. I promise you I will not cut as long as you let me do this." Eileen looked the robin dead in the eyes.

"Eileen.. No.. It'll never work!"

"Give it a few days then. To think. I'll go about this normally. I guess I should go to work because I seriously doubt I'll see Rigby anymore..." Eileen sighed. _Why the hell did he have to run away. Why didn't he stay here and say it'll be okay? I wish I could go back and change it!_

"I'm staying with you for the time being."

"But you just moved out."

"It's cool, don't worry."

"Alright..." Eileen slept on the couch that night. She needed to wash her sheets since her leg bled a little more than what she expected it to. Margaret slept on the floor so she could make sure Eileen didn't go anywhere.

* * *

 _The Park, next day..._

"Dude, you are not going to the coffee shop today. What if Eileen's working?"

"Relax Rigby. Margaret said she wanted to meet me there."

"But Mordecai!"

"Look, you're gonna have to grow a pair sometime and talk to her."

"You don't get it Mordecai. She could easily leave me, just like Jane."

"What about you?! You're the one who left this time!"

"I didn't leave for good!" Rigby gave the blue jay and punch in the arm.

"Whatever, man. I have to go." Mordecai walked out.

* * *

 _The coffee shop_

Mordecai found Margaret pretty easily. The place wasn't honestly that busy for a Saturday.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mordecai asked.

"Well... First off, how's Rigby?"

"He's.. I don't know. Benson gave him a few more days off."

"Does Benson know about Eileen?"

"No, pretty sure he thought it was about Jane."

Margaret sighed. "Dammit. I told Eileen she should get something to fade the scars, but she said-"

"'They tell a story'." Mordecai finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Jane went by that."

"What was she like?"

"Oh, Margaret. She was like a second sister to me. She was always so fun and caring... There was never a moment when you were around her that you didn't smile. But when she started high school, she became depressed. She hid it well, though. You could never tell because she was always smiling. It was fake, though. I eventually could see through it. Rigby didn't take it very well. Their parents didn't even try to help her. Don and Rigby were always with her to make sure she was alright. I even helped. About the middle of sophomore year is when she started cutting. She stopped eating too. She was leading herself to death and nobody could help her!" Mordecai had started to cry. "But the worst of it, their parents rolled off her suicide as an accident. But we knew the truth. Rigby was the one who found her in the bathroom, bleeding from her arms and legs..." Mordecai was sobbing, so Margaret led him into the back room. When he calmed down, he continued. "She didn't deserve to die. She just couldn't take it anymore. The day she killed herself, Rigby and I were out playing in the arcade and Don was at the library. Their parents were having a fight. I'm guessing they brought their kids into the fight, and that just drove her off the edge. She was only 19... She could've had another maybe 70 years if she wanted to..." Mordecai looked down and sighed. "Did i miss anything?"

Margaret shook her head. "It sounds like Eileen. She didn't start cutting until senior year though. Is that why Rigby ran?"

"He told me it was because he couldn't take losing someone he loved again."

"Didn't he ever factor in the fact Eileen might not be suicidal?"

Mordecai looked up at Margaret. "He didn't wanna take that chance."

"He should really talk to Eileen about this... Wait, what time is it?"

Mordecai looked at his watch. "Quarter after 12, why?"

"Shit! Eileen got off at 12. Dammit! I need to find her, did you bring a car?"

"Yeah, the cart."

Margaret was already out the door. The two got in and Mordecai sped off. Margaret called Eileen's cellphone.

"Hi, you've reached Eileen Roberts. I'm busy right now, so leave me a message and I'll call you back when I can. Bye!"

"Son of a bitch!"

They drove for hours in the pouring rain. It grew darker as their search went on. The robin told Mordecai Eileen always went into the woods when she was running from something. Mordecai decided to go off-road. They used a spotlight to try and find any sign of the mole. Suddenly, Margaret spotted a figure in the woods. She quickly rain over and saw it was her best friend, unconscious.

"Eiileen, you gotta be okay.. you gotta!" Margaret carried her friend to the cart and held her tightly.

They drove her to the ER and sat in the waiting room.

"Mordecai, you should get back to the park. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"No, it's okay. I want to be here for Eileen."

Margaret nodded, laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

Mordecai stayed awake incase any news came up. Around 3 am, a doctor came out.

"She'll be okay, but she still hasn't woken up. We have faith, though." He smiled politely.

"Thanks." Mordecai nodded.

* * *

 _The next day, at the park_

"Alright, everyone. Mordecai won't be coming into work today so lots to do." Benson was writing on his clipboard.

"Wait where is he?!" Rigby decided to go to work today to keep his mind off Eileen.

"He said Margaret needed him to be at the hospital."

"Oh my god..." Rigby got up and ran out of the park.

"Rigby! Get back here!"

It was too late. Rigby ran out of the park and straight for the hospital. He called Mordecai.

A tired voice answered. "Hello?"

"Mordecai, where are you?"

"3rd floor, room 367."

Rigby got in the elevator.

 _Eileen, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I just got so scared!_ Rigby reached the room and slowly opened the door. He sighed with relief when he saw Eileen sitting up in bed, talking to Margaret. He left the room before anyone noticed he was there. He couldn't put Eileen through any more harm. _I'm glad you're okay, Eileen. But I still can't forgive you. How could you do that to yourself and not tell me?_

Rigby was walking along the sidewalk, kicking an empty can. He didn't want to go back to the park and get yelled at. So, he found his way to a house he hadn't seen in some time. _This is ridiculous, nobody will answer._ Sucking in a deep breath, Rigby knocked on the door. It opened within seconds.

"Hey Rigbone! Give me some sugar!"


	6. The Diary of Jane

The Diary of Jane

* * *

"Hey, Don. The sugar will have to wait."

"Alright, man. Come on in!"

Don led me into his house. I hadn't been here in forever, but I'm glad I came back. He might know what to do. Even though I was closer to Jane, Don went to therapy after her death. Maybe it traumatized his little 16 year old brain. Who knows?

"So, what brings you by?" Don sat down in a black leather chair.

I chose the matching loveseat. "Well.. I found out someone very close to me..." I looked down and mumbled, "Cuts..."

"Oh, Rigby. I'll get you my therapist's number here and-"

"No, Don. I just want something to make me understand."

"Are you really asking for that?"

I nodded. "Where's her diary?

Don got up and walked back the hallway. He came out a few minutes later and handed a book to me. "I leave it unlocked. Wanna read it here?"

"Yeah. Still got that spare room?"

"Right where you left it."

I walked back the hallway and went in the third door on the right. I looked around. It was exactly how I left it. The bed wasn't made, the blinds and curtains were closed, and the dresser drawers were still hanging out from when I took out my clothes in such a rush. Typical. My brother will never cease to amaze me.

I walked over and sat on the bed. I decided to skip around a little bit with the entries. Taking in a deep breath, I opened the book.

* * *

 ** _Days clean: 6_**

 _Hi. My name is Jane Violet. I am currently 16 years of age. I am anorexic and a cutter. Cynthia told me writing in a diary or journal or whatever is supposed to help with my 'problems'. Some call them addictions. I'll try to write as often as I can._

 _Anyway, I'm supposed to tell you about my day. Well, it sucked. Mom and Dad decided to fight in the middle of the grocery store. Worst of it, my guidance counselor was there. Bet I'll be hearing that one tomorrow. She's been on my case ever since Cynthia said that I was 'at risk'. She makes me talk to her in her office once a week._

 _My brothers, Cynthia, and pretty much all the teachers know I'm anorexic. It happened during ninth grade when I became depressed. I just stopped eating. I don't really remember that day._

 _As for my cutting, I started about three months ago. The day went pretty bad. It was during the summer and Cynthia and I were at her house, on the front lawn. I'm not allowed inside because her mom doesn't like me much. Anyway, we were talking about what we were doing in the future._

 _"I'm gonna be the first woman president!"_

 _"Nice try, Sin. But you have to get better grades in school for that."_

 _"About that, Vice. I have to quit school."_

 _"What?! School starts in two weeks!"_

 _"I just decided this! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.."_

 _I sighed and walked home. I went to the bathroom and got out a razor. I've heard of people cutting on their arms, hips, or thighs. I did process of elimination and chose the thigh. Nobody would see it because well I don't dress like a whore and I will never be skinny enough for a bikini. People would see my arms in a heartbeat. And, hips didn't seem like a good angle. So, I dug the blade into my thigh. It felt amazing. I finally felt... Relaxed. And it was only the beginning._

 _Well, that's a good enough intro I guess. See you tomorrow._

 ** _Days clean: 0_**

 _I swear it's not an addiction. But, I found out that maybe I depend on a blade more than I do talking to Cynthia or punching something when I'm angry. Today was just so frustrating! I couldn't help it. I needed to bleed. Okay, maybe I have an addiction. But I can quit, right?_

 _No. It's impossible. I need real help. But I don't have the kind of money for therapy or a support group. And I won't ask my parents considering they don't even consider me to be mentally ill. And Rigby... Well, he's saving up for junior prom. Don doesn't have a job yet so that's out of the question._

 _Ugh this sucks. I've been cutting for two years and I've been just fine. I don't want to ask for help because people will just assume I want their pity. Why the hell would I want pity? I'm not being selfish if that's what people think._

 _I think the worst of it is the ignorance that people have. Sure, no one held a gun to my head and said I had to cut myself. But still, what else was I supposed to do? In my head, my life sucks. My parents constantly fight about us, they won't even spare a few dollars to help me, and I'm a social outcast. Without Cynthia, I have no one. The teachers call it a 'problem'. How many times do I have to tell people,_

 ** _IT ISN'T A PROBLEM!_**

 _ **Days clean: 0**_

 _Yeah, it happened again. I'm starting to think I'd be better off dead..._

 ** _Days clean: 1_**

 _Okay so I'm going through suicide methods. Hanging? Could fail, not as much suffering as I'd like. Pills? I'd have to take like a million. Drowning? No thank you. Starving? I wanna eat a giant cake before I die. So, cutting. I'll bleed to death. It'll be slow and painful.. Just how I want it. Perfect._

* * *

 ** _Suicide Notes_**

 _Mom, Dad ~ Fuck you. You never tried to help me. I don't want you to even come to my funeral, but knowing you two, you'll go for the pity party. But just know, as I burn in hell, I'll also be haunting you. If you find me, I swear to god you do not show me to Rigby or Don. Just keep their sanity._

 _Cynthia ~ I'm so sorry... I know you tried to help me and I thank you for that. Please don't build up your walls because of this. Go to law school, make your dream come true. Just like I did. I wanted an eternal sleep, and I got it. Never forget me... I love you, bestie. I want you to write my eulogy and sing at my funeral. I know it's either world famous rock star or lawyer who makes a shitton of money. So, follow that. Sin, never let anyone else call you Sin._

 _Don ~ Littlest bro.. You will always be the better of us three kids. Face it, I'm insane and Rigby is well, we know how he is. But please, don't give up. Don't cry because I left. Smile... Because I was there. I'll be looking after you, even if I have to look up. I love you so much and I promise that you'll be okay._

 _Rigby ~ Oh my god, Rigby... You're the hardest note to write. I don't want to be all sappy but... I really loved you. You were my other half.. Promise me, you and Mordecai will stay friends... You'll meet a girl who loves you just the way you are. And, that you'll never forget me. I know this isn't fair to you. You don't deserve to lose me. But I deserved this. If you ever meet someone who's fucked up like me, help them. Please. Don't get discouraged if they couldn't be helped. Because you tried. That's what matters most. I know you have a gift for helping people, so use it. I love you Rigby. Please forgive me._

* * *

I shut the book and bawled my eyes out. Nobody read these because she ended up writing one note. My parents burned it. "Jane.. I forgive you. Thank you for helping me. I promise I'll help Eileen out. I want her to know I'm here. I love you." I smiled and wiped my eyes. I walked out of the room and out of Don's house. He was asleep and I didn't want to disturb him.

* * *

I found my way back to the park where I saw Mordecai sitting on the steps, texting. I walked up to him.

"Hey."

"Rigby? Where were you?" He looked up.

"I was just getting answers. Has Eileen been alright?"

"I guess. She went home from the hospital and I haven't heard a word."

"I think I'll be gone another night."

"You're so gonna get fired."

We laughed.

I drove the cart to Eileen's apartment and saw Margaret running out the door with the phone in her hand.

"Hello, yes. I'd like to report a missing person. Name: Eileen Roberts."

My heart sank. When Margaret hung up, she gave me a glare. "Fuck."


	7. Runaway

Runaway

* * *

It happened when I came home from the hospital. Margaret had to get to work and I assured her I was going to be okay. But as I sat in my living room, alone, I realized something. What's there left for me? Margaret would be better off if she didn't have to worry about me. As for work, there's plenty of other places for me to go. They can hire someone new. And Rigby.. Well, he hates me. No reason to stay here. So, I got up and packed a few things. I left a note on the coffee table explaining that I was leaving and not to look for me.

Driving at night always terrified me, but I couldn't avoid it. If I left in broad daylight, I'd be caught for sure. So, I decided to leave around 4:00; an hour before Margaret gets off. I'll drive until the midnight, then rest.

I hope Margaret is at her new place, asleep. I hope Rigby is okay, too. I just don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I stopped at a welcome center in the state I arrived in. Wow, I was already a state over. But I had to go further. Margaret would've had to notice my disappearance by now.

"Need help finding anything?" A woman from the desk asked.

"Oh, no thank you. Just browsing." I tried to smile as much as I could.

"Okay then. Just let me know, okay?"

"Will do. Thank you!"

I quickly went into the bathroom and looked at myself. My hair was a little messed up, and I had dark circles under my eyes. I probably should eat soon. I sighed and turned away from my reflection. How did it come to this? Even if Rigby never wanted to see me again, I could still live happily with whatever life I lead after that. I could've gotten the help I apparently needed. I could've been a better friend to Margaret. Oh, God, Margaret. I'm so sorry. You've always helped and supported me. And what did I do? Ran away. I ran from my problems, just like I always do. It wasn't fair to her. It's okay though. I just have to keep telling myself that this is for the best.

As I walked back to my car, I looked at the people around me. There was an older man walking his Golden Retriever; there was a couple trying to keep their three kids from running off. They all had smiles. When I got into my car, I started to cry. I wanted to be happy with my life. But no, I'm running away from the only life I've ever lived through and was a little happy with. I already came this far though. Angrily, I turned to key and buckled up. I'm going to make a new Eileen.

* * *

 _The Park_

"Woah, Margaret. What's up?" Mordecai asked.

The robin was furious. I had to bring her back her. She screamed at me the entire way. Typical.

"I can't report a missing person unless it's been 24 hours since they were last seen! It's all your fault, Rigby!"

"Hey now, I took appropriate action to the situation." Even I knew it was a lie.

"Calm down guys, she's okay." Mordecai, always comforting her.

"How do you know? She could be dead for all I know!" Margaret sat down on the grass.

Mordecai sat next to her. I walked away because I couldn't take anymore yelling from that bitch. I know I shouldn't call her that, but who seriously cuts a guy off just because she's going to college? Anyway, I found my way to the coffee shop. I needed to talk to Cynthia.

* * *

 _At the Cooozy Hotel_

"Why hellooo there missy. Need a rooom?"

"Yes, please."

"Name?"

"Eileen Roberts."

"Oooookay then. I just need a few things too verify..."

I figured to stay here until tomorrow. I needed the rest, and the shower. Thankfully, it wasn't too expensive. Sure, it wasn't that late. Still, I thought I should get to bed early, so I can get on the road early.

After I showered and ate a yogurt, I sat on the bed and pulled a picture out from my duffle bag. I gently touched it. "Dammit, Rigby. Why are you always so cute.." I laughed and sat it down on the nightstand. I wiped my eyes and laid down. This is going to be hard. I don't want to leave it all behind... But it's for the best. Maybe, in a few years, I'll go back. With my life together... Shaking my head, I turned out the light. Like that would ever happen.

* * *

"Oh, hey Rigby. Hope you know we're closing soon and Eileen isn't here."

"Hey. No, I just need a quick coffee, Sin."

Her eyes narrowed at this. "Don't call me that."

"Sit down. I wanna ask you about Jane."

She sighed and sat across from me, keeping her eyes to the ground. "What do you want to know?" she mumbled.

"How did you feel when she died?"

"I couldn't believe it. I felt like I lost a part of me. I knew she wasn't mentally okay, but I never expected her to being suicidal. God, I should've paid more attention. She was amazing, Rigby. Don't ever forget that. She wasn't a fucking coward for what she did. She is a hero. When she died, I died too. I dyed my hair red. I got a few tattoos." She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture. I'm guessing it was her, and there was a quoted across her back. It read 'She'd rather fly through the sky than walk with the dead'. I know I've heard or seen that before. My guess was Jane. "I want to remember her; always. Getting inked seemed like the best way, at least at the time. Seems a little stupid now that I'm 24. Nevertheless, it was worth it. I just wish I could've saved her..."

"It wasn't your fault. Pretty sure you were her only sanity."

"I used think I would be a therapist or something. I wanted to help people like her. People with bulimia, depression, schizophrenia, anorexia, and who cut. Whatever those people are called, I want to do that. I want to believe that everyone can be saved."

"Even Eileen?"

"Yeah... She's not in too deep so it should be easier, but.. I don't know Rigby. When she said she was quitting, I thought it was over. Then, I reminded myself that she is one of the strongest people I've ever known. However, she has the habit of running from her problems."

"How long have you known Eileen?"

'Maybe a year or two. I was always in here when I didn't have a place to live. Her and Margaret were always so kind to me. So, when the job opened up, I took it. Eileen has been a real great friend to me."

"I need to find her. Do you have any idea where she might've gone?"

"Maybe to a relatives' place? Crazy, weird vacation spot? I'm just giving ideas."

"Alright, thank you."

"No problem, Rigby."

I gave her a smile and ran out of the coffee shop. Looks like it was time for a little road trip.


	8. There for You

There for You  


* * *

 _The Park..._

"Well... I've done some research. Her favorite band is having a huge festival with tons of concerts." Margaret was doing her best not to strangle me as we sat on the front porch steps.

"Where's the festival?" I asked.

"It's in Kansas."

I groaned. "How in the hell are we going to get there? There's no way Benson will give us like an entire month off!"

"Maybe we shouldn't go, Rigby." Mordecai said as he looked to the ground.

His words stung me."No! I have to go! Don't you see? I was supposed to save Jane. Now, some unknown force is giving me another shot at redemption. I have to find her and apologize and save her!" I broke down into tears as Pops came out of the house. I turned away and wiped my eyes.

"Why hello Margaret. What brings you by so late on a weeknight?"

"Hey, Pops. I'm trying to find Eileen. She ran away and we need to go after her. She left a while ago and we think we know where she's going. The problem is, we think she's going a few states over..."

"Oh my! You guys should go on and find your friend. Here, I'll help you in any way I can." He handed me a set of keys. "You can use Carmenita. Now, go on! I'll talk to Benson. Jolly good show my friends!"

We thanked him and got into the car. I sat in the back with Mordecai driving and Margaret riding shotgun. We stopped at Floorstore to get snacks to last us our road trip. Of course, the blue jay insisted that Margaret should get some sleep so she can drive while he sleeps. Nobody ever trusts me when it comes to that. Whatever. While she was asleep, I got to talk to Mordecai. It's been FOREVER since we actually got some bro time. He was cool whenever Eileen and I started dating, but lately it's just been the fact that I was avoiding pretty much everyone.

"Alright, Mordecai. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when you get tired, alright?"

"Okay, Margaret. No need to worry." He smiled at her.

She gave him a tired smiled back and laid down. Finally. An hour of just music passed before I finally decided to talk to Mordecai.

"So... Do you think she's okay..?" I looked over at Mordecai.

"I don't know dude. I hope so." He took a sip of his coffee. "You were such an idiot though, running off like that. You should showed her then you wanted to be there for her."

"I wasn't thinking like that then. I didn't know I wanted to help her then. But Jane... I want a second chance. I'll regret never telling her this myself."

"Yeah. I am glad you finally came through. I was ready to kick your ass."

We laughed. It was.. strange. I felt like everything was normal again. I shook my head. It's not okay. Eileen is out there, on her own. She needs us. I need her... God, I hope she's okay. Please, Eileen. I know you're strong. You can do anything...

* * *

 _The Blink Once Hotel_

The festival starts in four days. It lasts for two weeks. I want to be there every day I can. When it's all over, I'll look for a town to restart my life. It sounds easy enough, but I'm running out of money. I'm only about 100 miles away, so I could find a temporary way to make some money.

I'm in a small town called Walkersville. I find it kind of ironic; when I arrived, nobody was walking. There was a small hotel that I checked into. It was nice, just a little run down. I was sitting in the bathroom, painting my nails.

"Oh and like you do anything around the house?!"

"You fuckin' kidding me? I do _EVERYTHING!_ I take care of the kids, I pay the bills, I'm the one who puts food on the table for your fat ass!"

It was at this point I decided to put my earbuds in. I guess the walls are thinner than I thought. It kinda reminds me of Rigby's parents. When we were dating, he told me about the hell of a childhood he had. His parents always fought, they didn't help his sister... Makes me kind of glad I grew up the way I did. Sure, my parents had their fights. Yet, they always made up. I never really got to go out, unless it was with my family. My brothers never seemed to mind. I kinda did. I wish I could've seen my friends more often. My parents said they can't trust other people's parents. Then why couldn't they come to our house? Tough luck. I always felt my parents were strict, though I do love them.

"People tell me to try, try try..." I blushed as soon as I heard myself. Stupid Eileen, the walls are thin!

I laughed and tested my nails. They were dry, so I decided to get to bed. I looked through my purse to find my makeup remover when I saw it: my emergency money. Maybe I should go out and treat myself. I've come so far, what would one night hurt? I changed into one of the dresses I brought and fixed my hair.

There were a few bars in town. I chose one named "The Best and the Bestest". It looked clean, yet inexpensive. I sat down at the bar.

"What'll it be, cutie?"

"I guess I'll try your Best Drink please."

"Coming right up!"

The music wasn't too loud, but people sure were getting crazy. The bartender was fairly tall, with a strong and muscular build, along with a face full of hair. When he brought my drink, I realized I had no idea what was in it. Shrugging, I took a sip. Damn! That's strong. But, I liked the way it made me feel.

"You like it?"

I nodded, "I'll take another!"

"Alright. Name's Bronson by the way."

"Thanks, Bronson."

Before I knew it, I downed four drinks with one on the way. Just one more, I'll be fine...

* * *

Mordecai and Margaret changed shifts twice, so thankfully I had Mordecai during the night. I wasn't that tired, so I decided to stay up just in case.

"So, you and her ever gonna get back together?"

"I don't know.. It's complicated. I don't want things to be weird anymore."

"Yeah, you have major girl problems." I laughed.

"Oh? And you don't?"

Yeah, that shut me up pretty good. I turned to look out the window. Highways are so boring. Just a bunch of streetlights and cars speeding past you. I hope we get to Kansas soon. I thought a road trip would be fun, but it's just been boring as hell As if an answer to a prayer, my phone rang. I pulled it out and looked to see just who the hell was calling me after midnight.

It read Eileen.

"Holy shit!" I hit the answer button. "Eileen?"

I could hear music and a large amount of people talking, along with a close female giggle. "Hey, baby! What's happenin'? I'm just sittin' here, thinkin' bout youuuu! Hm? What was that? Oh! Hell yeah I want another Best Drink!"


	9. Far Away

Far Away

* * *

 _The next morning..._

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was... I tried to sit up. Oww...My head! I laid back down and looked at the ceiling. This was definitely not the hotel I checked into. Where was I? I don't really remember much from last night. I had some drinks and I called... Rigby. I looked at the other side of the bed; only to realize this was just a twin bed and it's against a wall. Okay, so good chance that I wasn't brought here by some creep.

After laying there for a good five minutes, I decided to try sitting up again. It didn't hurt as bad, so I could get a better view of the room. It was small, but neat. There was a closet door next to a dresser. A hamper rested in the corner, yet it was empty. There was a desk with an Orange brand computer. I realized my clothes were on the floor and I was wearing a red nightgown with little snowflakes in various places.. This was not mine. Alright, Eileen. Don't panic. We'll just walk out and see just who's house this is...

I slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the door. I could here muffled voices coming from the other side. So there's more than one person? Sucking in a deep breath, I opened the door. I walked quietly towards the voices.

"Good morning, dear. Are you feeling okay? Do you need some Asprin?" The unfamiliar woman smiled at me.

"Uh.. No, thanks. Sorry if I sound rude, but where am I?"

The bartender, Bronson, came out from what looked like a living room. "Well, Eileen. You didn't seem okay last night so I had my wife, Julia, drive you home. She helped you get dressed."

"Don't worry, sweetie. I took care of everything so you didn't feel in danger at all." Julia said, still smiling.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry if I was a burden. Do you think there's a way you could drive me back to my hotel?"

"Only after you eat some breakfast and have a nice shower!" Julia sat a plate of pancakes down on the table. "Oh, and you can keep the nightgown. Not that you did anything to it. Just so you have something extra."

"Thank you so much." I sat down and ate with the couple.

* * *

 _Earlier, not much longer after Eileen's call..._

We'd been driving for hours now. When I heard Eileen... I lost it. I had a bad feeling that she was in danger. And I couldn't help but wonder, why me? Of all the people to call, she dialed my number. Why didn't she try Margaret? She was sleeping, but still. I haven't heard Eileen's voice in weeks...

Okay, so if she went to a bar, she's probably staying in one place for a little. She said she'll have another Best Drink...

"Alright, dude. I found the place." Mordecai showed me his phone, but I still kept an eye on the road. Yes, he actually let me drive while Margaret sleeping.

"The Best and the Bestest? What kind of messed up name is that?" I turned my focus back to the road.

"It's in a town called Walkersville. And I looked that up, too. It's about 100 miles, so we could make it there by morning."

"But what if she leaves?"

"She.. take this left. She won't. Margaret said the festival isn't for another week or so. That's probably her rest place if she's drinking there."

I gripped the steering wheel tighter. I didn't like the thought of Eileen in a bar, alone, drinking.. I sighed. "I guess you're right. You really should get some sleep though."

"I'll be fine. I need to help direct you."

"Alright, maybe Margaret and I should switch shifts soon."

"Sounds good to me." Margaret sat up and stretched. "This way you can sleep."

I laughed and pulled over. "Alright. Wake me up at daylight."

"Will do, Rigby."

* * *

 _Still on the road, just an hour later..._

"I hope she kicks him where it counts when we find her." I looked over at Mordecai to see if he was paying attention.

"Yeah. He's been an ass to her." He placed his hand on mine. "Thanks, Margaret."

I blushed. "For what?"

"For helping Rigby even when he doesn't deserve this."

I smiled faintly and nodded. "She really likes him, you know. I don't know if she still does, but she was head over heels when she saw him a lot." It was true. She was jogging in the Park the very first time she saw him. It was a few days after she started her job at the Coffee Shop. He never saw her though because, as fate would have it, they never came in on her shift. Later on, she got her schedule fixed so her and I worked together more often. That's when she got to talk to Rigby more. He was never really interested though. I'm glad he's matured since then.

"Oh, it's getting daylight. Think we should wake him up?" I asked the blue jay.

"Give him another half hour. I wanna be a little closer to the town before he's up."

I nodded and got back onto the interstate.

* * *

"Rigby, wake up." Mordecai was shaking me. I groaned. "It's day already?"

"Yeah, dude. Get up. Margaret and I will change shifts and you can ride shotgun."

"Alright, Alright." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. We weren't on a highway anymore. Actually, this road was quiet. Must be stopping at a gas station soon.

We changed our seating and drove for about two hours in silence. Mordecai turned up the radio since nobody was sleeping That's when I saw it: Walkersville - 10 miles. I couldn't believe we were this close. I just hope Eileen is still there. It's only ten a.m...

We finally reached the town and instantly started searching for her car. We spotted it in a hotel parking lot at the edge of town. Mordecai pulled over. We saw Eileen getting out of a fancy looking vehicle. I wanted to run out and hug her, but the sight of a tall, muscular man stopped me. She hugged him and went inside the hotel.

My heart sank.


	10. In the End

In the End

* * *

"I'll go talk to her." Margaret got out of the car and ran towards Eileen. I couldn't believe she was over me so quickly..

"It's probably nothing."

"Right, Mordecai. She just hugs random guys with fancy cars."

"Dude, get out of the car."

"What?" I looked out the window and saw Eileen running towards me. I got out of the car, opening my arms. She hugged me so tight I could barely breath. I realized she was crying when she buried her face into my fur. Smiling, I petted her head softly. "Shh.. It's okay, Eileen. I'm right here." I hugged her tighter and whispered, "And I always will be."

"Oh, Rigby. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't stand knowing you hated me..." She started to cry harder.

I kept her close. "I didn't hate you, Eileen. I was pissed at myself for not knowing sooner. It wasn't your fault. I should've been there for you and instead I walked away. That wasn't fair to you. C'mon, Eileen. Lets go home."

She sniffled and looked up at my with tears still in her eyes. "I have some stuff in my hotel room."

"I'll help you."

We walked into the building and took the elevator up to her floor. We went into the room and she started packing some things.

"It's a shame. I have to pay for a night I didn't even spend here."

"Where...did you sleep?"

She stopped putting clothes in her suitcase and looked at me. "Oh, Rigby. Don't worry. The bartender's wife took me to their house and they let me sleep there. She even gave me a nightgown. I don't really remember the rest of the night. I just remember having a few drinks, calling you... And I hung up when my other drink came. I didn't even get to hear your voice. I'm sorry for worrying you.." She started crying again.

I stood up and hugged her again. "It's okay Eileen. I'm not mad at you I just wish I knew sooner what was... Right." I rested my chin on her head.

"Thank you Rigby." She smiled and we broke our embrace.

"Need anymore help?"

"Nah, I think I'm all packed up."

I grabbed a suitcase and she took one.

"For better or worse?"

She nodded. "For better or worse."

We walked down and she checked out. When we got outside to the parking lot, Pops's car wasn't there.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, Rigby. It's okay. Margaret texted me and said they left. We have my car, after all."

"Any good reason why they left?"

Eileen blushed and looked to the ground. "Uhhh..nope! None at all.."

Taking her hand, I led her to her car. "I'll drive, if you think it's safe."

She laughed. "You've driven me before. Of course I think it's safe."

"Right. I guess I'm not used to that." We got in the car and I started driving.

"They didn't let you drive?"

"Eventually, whenever Mordecai was searching up where the "Best Drink" came from."

"Oh, that's how you found me!" I felt her hand on mine. "I'm so glad you did."

"Me too."

* * *

 _The Park..._

"YOU IDIOTS! HOW IN THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO GET ANYTHING DONE AROUND HERE WITH TWO WORKERS MISSING FOR THE PAST WEEK?!" Benson bellowed. He was redder than I've ever seen him. "AND YOU, RIGBY! THE WEEK BEFORE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO SHIT AND THEN YOU GO AND PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT? I OUGHTA-"

"Benson, my good man. Haven't I told you not to yell? I said they could go. I told you this countless times. Rigby, did you find your friend?"

I nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you, Pops. It really means a lot that you let us borrow your car."

"It was my pleasure. Now, Benson and I must go and talk."

We could hear the gumball machine mumbling angrily as he and Pops walked inside the house.

"I don't get what Benson mean by 'not getting anything done'. We slack off anyway." Mordecai punched my arm.

"Yeah. I'm going over to Eileen's tonight. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, dude! Spend as much time with her as you like. I know it's important to you. And actually... I have a date with Margaret tonight."

"Way to go bro!" We high-fived.

* * *

 _Several years later..._

I smiled at over Eileen as we both stood beside our best friends. She smiled back.

"Do you, Mordecai, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And Margaret, do you take Mordecai to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do."

"Do you promise to take care of each other, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, and in richer or poorer?"

The couple simultaneously answered, "I do."

"If there is someone who thinks these two should not be wed, please speak now. Or forever hold your peace."

Parker rested a hand on CJ's shoulder. The cloud sighed, but smiled. She was happy for them. And she was happy herself. She loved Parker.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cheers from the church could be head for miles as the newly wed couple kissed.

After everything was over and most of the guests left, I went to greet the couple. "Congrats Mordecai."

"Thanks Rigby. Where's Eileen?"

"Getting two slices of cake for us." I grinned.

Mordecai just laughed. "You'll never change, Rigby." He slung an arm around me and we walked over to Margaret. Eileen was there with a box. I'm guessing it was our cake.

"Sorry that I had to get married with you seven months pregnant, Eileen."

My wife giggled and patted her stomach. "Oh, Margaret. It's okay. I just hope I won't have to wear this dress again, or at least whenever I'm not pregnant."

I hugged Eileen from behind and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for getting our cake. It sure took these two long enough to get married, huh?"

Mordecai blew a raspberry. "Whatever, dude. I'm just glad CJ didn't freak out or anything."

"I'm right behind you Moredcai." CJ laughed playfully.

"Erm... Sorry. I didn't mean it." Mordecai scratched behind his head nervously. Three years and he still can't act normal around her.

"Well, I just wanted to say congrats. I have to run, Parker is waiting for me." She ran off and I took Eileen out to our car.

"Are you feeling okay? I'm surprised you didn't cry."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe my hormones have finally calmed down."

"We can only hope."

I held Eileen close to me while we watched Mordecai and Margaret drive off into the sunset.

* * *

 _Two years later..._

"C'mon Daddy! It's story time!"

I smiled as I watched our son practically drag Rigby to his room. He's gotten fairly big for being a two year old raccoon.

"Alright, kid. Just don't break my arm off..."

"Oh, sweetie. You're going to love it out here. Aiden is so excited to be a big brother." I rested a hand on my stomach.

I walked around our house. It was so... strange. To think of back then, how it seemed nothing would ever be okay again. Now, everything is perfect. I started thinking about how life changed for others in the past few years.

Mr. Maellard died a few years ago and Pops was given the Park. Benson helps Pops though. He's considered 'co-owner'. Pops and Skips are still living strong. Cynthia followed her dream job and is now actually married with a child as well. CJ and Parker are engaged, but things are a little difficult right now. Benson and Audrey patched things up and got married. Muscle Man and Starla married a while ago, and they have three kids. Surprisingly raised well. Starla has let their son get a little too much of a Muscle Man attitude. They moved out of the Park into a house. Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Skips still work at the Park, but Benson has been a lot nicer to them since he has a woman in his life. Mordecai and Margaret are living in her apartment. Margaret had a miscarry; however, her and Mordecai won't give up on having children that easily. I think that's pretty much it for how things went for everyone else.

As for me...

These past few years have been wonderful. Rigby proposed to me not long after the 'incident'. He moved in with me in my apartment until we could afford a place of our own. We married that fall and I got pregnant with Aiden about two years or so later. Mordecai and Margaret got married when I was pregnant. Boy, was it hard to fit into that dress! Just a few months before he was born, we moved into a house still close to the Park for Rigby and the Coffee Shop for me. Incase I ever wanted to work there again. A few years passed, and it's well now. I'm pregnant again and I can hear Rigby reading to Aiden sleep. I've been clean for at least six years now. I'm a lot happier than I ever was. To anyone who is feeling depressed, or who think life's supposed to suck forever, my advice to you is: it will get better.

I promise.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that's it! I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I look forward to writing more fanfics in the future and I hope you'll love them too. Until next time!**


End file.
